


鲨人魔和死神的最后7天

by Inamiakira



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamiakira/pseuds/Inamiakira
Summary: 死神的精度系列paro
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 9





	鲨人魔和死神的最后7天

1  
陆东植是一名正在接受培训的新人死神。

所谓死神，并非某些传说中披着长袍手执镰刀的收割者，也不是威风八面的审判者，他们外貌和常人无异，只是会提前一周来到“可能要意外死亡”的人身边，考察此人是否适合离开人世并提交报告，若结果为“可”，还要在第八天送对方最后一程，倒是挺接近要完成上级分发的每一件任务的上班族，实际上，大部分死神都会作普通白领打扮，以便混入人群。

死神们在上岗前会接受一些培训，包括人类世界的常识，如何上报调查结果，经典的调查例子等等，而陆东植现在就拿着前辈死神交给他的手册，在学习观察、了解人类世界。

夜幕笼罩下，还在施工中的大楼有些阴森，陆东植走到天台上想要瞭望一下风景，看看前辈说的“夜景”好不好看，一低头却发现楼下居然正在发生一起凶杀案。  
死神的五感都很敏锐，他可以看清是一名身材高大，身穿兜帽防水服的男人正在用白色的长方形钝器砸一名流浪汉的脑袋。  
陆东植的好奇心一下子就被激发起来了。他是个新人，才刚拥有意识，虽然是死神，却并未见识过死亡。  
自然死亡，即病死和老死不在死神的管辖范围内，这名流浪汉应该也是经过其他死神的调查，被认为“可以”死去的人。  
陆东植想要近距离观察一下，他犹豫了几秒，还是选择走楼梯——反正没人看着他可以加速，几秒钟下一层楼。虽然直接跳下去他也不会受伤，但万一被人类看到就麻烦了，他再傻，这一点常识还是有的。

“啊！！救命啊！！杀人啦！！”  
流浪汉的声音如同破锣一样，躲在一堆建材旁的陆东植有点想要堵起耳朵，他反射性地往旁边一闪，肩膀却碰到了钢管，哐当哗啦的一阵响声惊动了身穿兜帽防水服的男人，而流浪汉似乎也意识到不远处有人，一面继续大叫，一面奋力挣扎，将男人转身时掉落的东西扔向了对面。

一本红色皮革封面的日记本滑向了陆东植的脚边，他赶忙捡起来揣进怀里，又快速跑开——他还在培训中，不能被人类看到。

离开人类世界的陆东植有点兴奋。

他目击了凶杀案，还拿到了凶犯的东西——作为死神，他很好奇那些杀害同类的人的心理活动，死神们对于人类的死亡并没有好恶之分，而人类反而会希望他人快点死掉或长命百岁。  
他打开日记本，发现上面的文字居然都是镜面字，不过这难不倒他，他慢慢地读着，发现这是一部记录了若干次凶杀案的杀人日记，作者就是凶犯本人——那个身材高大，用兜帽挡住了脸的男人。  
男人自称是“捕食者”，似乎非常骄傲于自己完美的犯罪手法，他从不自己动手了结他人性命，而是将凶案伪装为自杀，刚才的流浪汉是记录中的第六名受害者。  
虽然不懂杀害流浪汉、孤苦无依的老太太这种无助之人为何能体现“强大”，但陆东植却对“捕食者”越发地好奇了，他甚至没有把红色的日记本丢掉或是上交，而是偷偷地藏下来，放在了只有自己才知道的地方。

2

尽管被几位前辈评价为“有点笨，太老实”，陆东植还是顺利完成了培训，正式成为了一名死神。  
他很快接到了自己的第一份任务：去考察一名证券集团的年轻理事是否适合意外死亡。  
陆东植说不上多激动，但也还是有些高兴，以至于忍不住提前去多查了些资料，惊讶地发现这位名叫徐仁宇的理事，好像就是那天大楼下面，他目击到的凶案主角之一。  
他要考察、判定一名外表体面光鲜，实际却是连环杀手的精神变态者是否适合意外死亡。

惊讶了没多久，陆东植就决定要早点去看看徐仁宇，确认一下自己的判断，毕竟那天他只看到了一部分侧脸，虽说死神感官敏锐，但还是可能认错人。

深沉的夜色中，陆东植从正门进入了徐仁宇的住宅。作为死神，门锁门禁一类的防范是无效的，而只要他们愿意，就可以不被监控装置录下。  
徐仁宇的家宽敞豪华，正符合他证券集团公子的身份，陆东植好奇地看着房间中各种颜色厚重，设计精巧的家具，发现自己能认出每件摆设都是用来做什么的，有些得意地扬了扬下巴。  
当然，他还记得自己的目的，所以绕过了几个房间，径直进入了徐仁宇的卧室。  
现在是凌晨三点，依据他收到的任务讯息，生活习惯良好的徐仁宇应该早已入睡，所以他来确认一下对方的身份，应该也不会惊扰到什么人。

沉重的木门发出了吱呀一声，陆东植蹑手蹑脚地进入房间，反手掩上门，他看到一缕淡淡的月光从窗帘缝中投下，隐约照亮了豪华大床上一名英俊男人脸部的轮廓，正是那天他躲在建材的阴影中窥见的连环杀人犯。  
他有点高兴，随即又有点难过，正想要走近前仔细观察一番，却忽然感到一阵天旋地转，他的脑子仿佛被放入了搅拌机，还来不及觉得痛就直接晕了过去。

糟糕，陆东植想，忘了前辈曾经说过，死神只能在工作期间接触对象，否则会受到严厉的惩罚。至于惩罚的内容，没有死神知道。

3

徐仁宇有晨跑的习惯，每天五公里有助于他保持健康，清空纷杂的思绪，集中精神应对真正重要的问题。为了晨跑，他也坚持早起，却没料到早起还能有如此“奇遇”。

他在自己的卧室地板上发现了一个睡得正香的漂亮青年。  
不，准确说来是一个不知用什么方法非法入侵了他的私人居所，穿着白外套牛仔裤球鞋，有一头柔软的卷发，戴着副圆眼镜，长得清秀可爱，貌似大学生的可疑人物。  
徐仁宇的第一反应是自己在做梦，毕竟一个能不惊动安保措施进入他房间的人绝对都身手不凡，怎么可能就毫无防备地瘫在地板上，然而等到在心中默数十下，发现眼前的景象还保持原样时，徐仁宇就决定先把青年控制起来再说。  
他找出绳子绑住了青年的手脚，犹豫了一下把人扛到了沙发上，抬手用力拍了拍对方的脸颊，好叫醒对方，以便问话。  
对，这个傻乎乎的家伙被这么折腾了一番居然没醒，虽然知道不应该，徐仁宇的警戒心还是不由得松弛了几秒。

“唔……谁……”  
“醒了？”  
“哈啊……嗯，徐、仁宇？”  
陆东植眨了眨眼，看到面前双手抱胸，穿着白衬衫和西裤，正垂眼看着自己的男人，反射性地念出了对方的名字。他的脑袋一抽一抽地疼着，根本无法思考，只觉得好像忘记了很多重要的事情。  
“……你认识我？”  
徐仁宇的声音添上了一丝冷峻。如此说来，青年并非误入豪宅的窃贼，而是针对他而来，想来也没安什么好心，他眯起眼，开始考虑该如何处理这个糊里糊涂的家伙。  
“嗯，我叫陆东植……我必须，跟着徐仁宇，因为……”  
陆东植皱着眉，努力从浆糊一般的脑海中搜寻关键词。他记得自己的名字，记得徐仁宇的很多相关讯息，还记得自己要一直跟在徐仁宇身边，至于为什么要跟着男人，期间具体需要做什么，他统统都不记得了。  
“因为？”  
“我也不知道……徐仁宇，我……我是什么人？”  
虽然感觉自己从来就没有“看人眼色”的经历，陆东植还是被面前人眼中的阴寒气息吓得哆嗦了一下，他轻轻摇头，咬着嘴唇回想了片刻，惊讶地瞪大了双眼——他不记得自己是什么人，今年多大，是否有家人朋友，在哪里上班上学，是怎样长大，却记得有关徐仁宇的讯息……

他失忆了。

经过二十分钟混乱的问答，徐仁宇暂时放弃了从自称陆东植的青年口中套出情报的尝试。

青年坚持说只记得自己的名字和“要跟着徐仁宇”这一件事，其他的都忘了，对于自己为什么能旁若无人地进入卧室，也表示非常不解，他求徐仁宇解开绳子，却没有用力挣扎，也并未因拘束而显得痛苦不适。  
以上都不是关键，要混黑道就要有相应的本事和演技，但青年知晓的秘密却令徐仁宇悚然心惊。  
陆东植知道他是一名连环杀人犯，甚至知道每起案件的细节，知道徐仁宇自诩“捕食者”，更匪夷所思地说出了书房中有密室，以及密室的开关就在书架上。  
不能留活口，徐仁宇想着，差点直接冲进密室拎出斧子就了结了这个装疯卖傻的家伙，却在强行镇定，重新逐字逐句思索过对方的发言后，决定暂时留下陆东植的性命。  
陆东植会知道他的秘密，很可能还有第三人也知道，或者说，是神秘的第三人唆使陆东植前来，目的暂时不明。比起直接杀掉青年，想办法找出幕后人才好争取到主动，而若查清不存在第三人，再处理掉陆东植也不迟。

“徐仁宇，你是要去上班吗？我可以和你一起去吗？我得尽量待在你身边。”  
陆东植靠坐在密室的墙角，手上的绳子已经换成了银白色的手铐，双腿还是被绑着，而比起自身受困的现状，他更关心男人是不是要丢下他一个人待着，这让他本能地感到不安，和害怕孤单不太一样，就是觉得不妥。  
“老实待着，不要妄想叫人。”  
对方眨着眼睛，睫毛扑闪的纯真模样令徐仁宇感到一丝混乱，这绝对是演技，他提醒自己，却又忍不住觉得青年好像无害的动物幼崽，比如小猫小狗，或者是山林间误入陷阱的幼鹿。  
“为什么要叫人？我要找的人就是你啊？”  
“……不要废话。”  
感觉到双方不在一个频道上，徐仁宇摇了摇头，站起身准备离开，却正好对上了青年水汪汪的眸子，他不觉愣了一秒，几乎是自动地伸手，摸了摸陆东植的一头小卷毛，听到青年一脸困惑地叫自己的名字，才回过神来，尴尬地快步离开了密室。

4

一想到自己的密室中关着个大活人，还是个从天而降，来历不明私闯民宅的神秘青年，徐仁宇就有些心神不宁，简直比之前几次犯案后还要精神紧绷。他有点后悔没有直接把青年杀了，要调查可以慢慢来，何苦给自己埋个定时炸弹。  
熬过一上午，处理了几件需要当天完成的工作，徐仁宇无心再留下办公，他打电话约了朴武硕碰头，从车窗丢了一个不算薄的信封到前刑警的手中，里面装着足够丰厚的酬劳和一张写有陆东植基本资料的纸条。他的要求很简单，尽快查清青年的身份背景和社会关系。

初冬午后的阳光似乎格外温暖，徐仁宇驱车回家，听着广播播报警方最近的大动作：搜查“捕食者”杀人魔。警方宣称已经根据最新一起案件掌握了关键线索，徐仁宇却越听越觉得可笑——所谓的新案并不是他做的，而是一个不知躲在哪里的模仿犯，一条恶心的虫子，和那些死掉的底层人一样，能为他当个替死鬼，倒也算是光荣了。

或许是因为急于处理掉密室中的麻烦，徐仁宇的车停得匆忙，方向都没来得及回正。他进入家中，没有换鞋，反锁上门就径直走向了书房。  
徐仁宇没有跑，作为捕食者，他可以紧张、兴奋，但不会慌乱。

密室的门徐徐打开，一眼看到还保持着和早上同样的姿势，双手抱膝，乖巧地靠坐在墙角的陆东植，徐仁宇的杀气莫名地就被抽去了大半。  
青年看上去就像个漂亮的娃娃，并没有因为大半天水米未进而有丝毫萎靡，却在发现房间主人出现在门口时，一下子绽出了笑容，清亮的嗓音带着股欢快：  
“啊！徐仁宇！你回来了，太好了！”

密室中没有自然光，陆东植不知道具体的时间，但他直觉现在还不到白领下班的时刻，所以徐仁宇是提前回来找他了——这一点令他高兴地想要站起来转个圈，他连自己的事都忘了，却记得徐仁宇，这个男人一定是他最重要的人。

对方过于热情的反应令徐仁宇有些不知所措，虽然是陆东植擅闯民宅在先，但目前是他监禁了青年，虽然没虐待，但没给食水还全程捆绑手脚，精神正常的人怎么也不会露出这种宠物见到主人一样的亲昵表情。

他蹲下身，皱起眉头仔细打量起陆东植，目光扫过青年看起来颇为滋润的唇瓣，随口问道：  
“想喝水吗？”  
“嗯？喝水……好像想喝？”  
陆东植侧着头，舔了舔嘴唇，只觉得“喝水”一词有些陌生，他知道是什么意思，却不觉得此事和自己有关。  
“肚子饿不饿？想去洗手间吗？”  
青年不得要领的回答令徐仁宇有些火气上涌，但看着陆东植可爱的脸蛋和清澈的双眼，又有点发作不出，甚至还继续体贴地询问。他早上没选择直接宰了这头幼鹿，大概有30%是因为对方长得还挺符合他的审美。  
“不饿……洗手间，好像也用不到。”  
听着和“喝水”一样陌生的概念，陆东植闭着眼感受了几秒，轻轻摇了摇头。他知道人需要吃喝拉撒，否则就会很难受，但目前看来自己的身体似乎缺失了这方面的欲求。  
“你要是敢尿裤子，我会直接勒死你。”  
盯着青年的眼睛，徐仁宇故意压低了声音，伸出一只手覆上对方白皙的脖子，略微收紧，感受着青年的脉搏。陆东植的体温有些低，皮肤很光滑，只要徐仁宇双手用力，不消五分钟就可以让青年一命呜呼。  
“我不会的，”  
来自精神变态的死亡威胁让陆东植有点嗓子发紧，却似乎又不真觉得害怕，他轻声答应下来，再一次提出了自己唯一的要求：  
“徐仁宇，我想跟你在一起，不要把我关在这里了，好不好？”

十分钟的拉锯后，徐仁宇部分同意了陆东植的请求：他在家时会允许陆东植待在密室外，但手脚的束缚不会解开，而他外出及入睡时陆东植必须留在密室里。

“谢谢你！徐仁宇……仁宇！”  
“……你叫我什么？”  
望着青年灿烂的笑容，徐仁宇已经开始后悔自己的让步，而对方这过于自来熟的称呼更让他的表情有些扭曲，几乎要起鸡皮疙瘩。  
平日里只有会长会这么叫他，一些逢场作戏的女人偶尔也会，两种都让他生理性的恶心，而陆东植和前两者的差异又实在太大，他不知该作何反应。  
“叫名字是关系好的表现吧？仁宇愿意让我跟着你，我们的关系是不是变好了？你也可以叫我‘东植’。”  
对于自己的灵光一闪，陆东植很是得意，他确信自己是在某处学到过这个知识点，而且他很想听徐仁宇叫自己的名字。  
徐仁宇觉得自己现在就该掐住陆东植的脖子让他闭嘴，但青年肌肤的手感着实太好，嘴角的笑容真诚得晃眼，以至于他居然按捺住冲动，咬着牙点了下头，拎着对方的领子把人拽了起来，带着青年走出了密室。

5

徐仁宇的独居生活终结在了36岁的初冬。  
他有过女友，却从未和某一个固定对象同居过，连早饭都几乎没和人一起吃过，却怎么也没料到自己会和一个在自家卧室捡到的神秘青年开始同住。

陆东植仿佛一头快活而无知的幼鹿，不知自己已经进了笼子，面对给自己拴上链子的人类，总是会主动跳起来迎接，若不是被捆着手脚，估计就要扑进徐仁宇的怀里撒娇了，而徐仁宇则在每一次接触中，都难以自控地卸下一点戒心。  
一个失忆的、除了他谁也不认识、从不反抗挣扎，一见他就会露出温软笑容的俊俏青年，又能怎么威胁到他呢。

朴武硕在接下委托的第三天就将调查结果发了过来：查无此人。  
徐仁宇并不意外，他自己随手做的一点调查也是同样的结果，而在一起住了两天，他有充分的理由怀疑陆东植不是活人。所谓“幕后之人”恐怕也不存在。  
陆东植不需要饮食，也不用去洗手间，腿被连续捆绑十几小时也只有淡淡的勒痕，两天没洗澡，身上却只有柔和的青草香。他能品尝出食物的滋味，会被水呛到，但这几样人类的基本需求于他而言如同可有可无的兴趣爱好，唯一和常人一样的就是需要睡眠。

徐仁宇不信鬼神，他觉得陆东植大概是自己的幻觉，一个荒诞而持久的白日梦。  
毕竟，谁能在房间中捡到一个清楚自己所有肮脏秘密，却毫不反感厌恶，甚至会雀跃着欢迎自己回家的漂亮宠物呢。

“仁宇，把我腿上的绳子解开吧，我又不会跑。你就在这里，我还能去哪儿？”  
陆东植倚着沙发扶手坐着，身上是鹅黄色的套头毛衣，白外套已经被徐仁宇收到了衣柜中，眼镜也摘下了。他的双手还被铐在一起，腿上的绳子则换了绑法，让他可以慢慢地蹭着走路。  
第一天下午的成功让他以为自己的手脚能很快重获自由，谁知这48小时内徐仁宇只同意稍微放松他双腿的束缚，其他的事情任他软磨硬泡都没答应。  
“既然你跟着我就满足了，老老实实坐着不就好了？现在这样又不影响。”  
徐仁宇坐在桌边，看着工作邮件，一边打字，一边随口哄着陆东植。他这两天都早退了，前两次还可以说是怕陆东植会捣乱，今天却不得不承认自己恐怕只是想早点见到青年。  
不管陆东植是幻想还是现实，是真失忆还是真演技，他都开始觉得家中有这么一个人还挺有趣，外表顺眼，性格温和，连粮食都不浪费，虽然对话不时脱线，却也足够解闷。

“哎——可是，嗯……我，我想试着给仁宇做饭，被绑着好像不行啊。”  
眼见男人不为所动，陆东植叹了口气，撇着嘴不肯认输，继续找理由求徐仁宇给自己松绑。虽然他只要能待在徐仁宇身边就感觉很好，但只能枯坐多少有些无聊。  
“你都不用吃饭，还做饭？”  
回复完一封邮件，徐仁宇合上了电脑，双手交握支起下巴，看着陆东植一副好奇心十足的样子，不觉有些好笑。  
“昨天晚上我们不是看了烹调节目吗？很简单的，就是炒饭而已。”  
陆东植努力点头，扭转身体站了起来，开始往书桌方向走，缓缓磨蹭的模样像是只蹒跚学步的小鸭子。所幸沙发离书桌也没有几米远，他很快便到了地方，一脸期待地看着徐仁宇，又把被铐着的双手递到了男人面前。

银色的手铐映着午后的阳光，有点刺眼，徐仁宇微微蹙起眉头，盯着陆东植发亮的眸子，对方似乎忘了自己的诉求是“拆开腿上的绳子”。比起怀疑青年是在浑水摸鱼，他更倾向于对方的记忆力接近鱼。  
“好吧，就一个小时。”  
徐仁宇点了点头，站起身揉了下青年的卷发。或许绳子和手铐对陆东植根本就无效，他想，毕竟，一个可以不吃不喝不去厕所的神秘人物会被一点点物理拘束限制住吗？

镶着银边的餐盘上堆放着一坨金黄和浅棕色交杂的物体，其中还点缀着绿色的豌豆和烤焦的香肠切片，虽然卖相不佳，但徐仁宇不得不承认这份炒饭闻起来还是不错的。  
“仁宇，你快尝尝呀。”  
做完饭后重新戴上手铐，双腿却获得了真正解放的陆东植心情很好，他不记得自己失忆前是否会做饭，但这次能做到就地取材，估计还是练习过的。  
拿起勺子舀了一口带着锅巴的炒饭，徐仁宇咂摸着滋味，没有立刻答话。他会把食物弄熟，但不会搭配佐料，家里的食材除了主食，基本只有半成品，大部分时间都在外用餐，这种略显粗糙的家常菜反而绝少能吃到，所以也说不清青年的手艺是好是坏，但他不介意明天再让陆东植看一期新的烹饪节目，给他再做一次饭。

6

密室中没有床，陆东植就被绑着手脚，在地板上度过了两个夜晚，他的身体其实并无不适，却还是很想试一试睡在柔软的沙发或床上的滋味。  
今天徐仁宇虽然拒绝了他“我想睡客厅沙发”的要求，却没有再捆住他的腿，只留下了手铐，又捏着他的脸，低声警告他不要想逃跑或求救，而陆东植也乖觉地点头，都没有再重复“我不会”，因为他知道徐仁宇明白他根本就没有逃跑的念头。  
明天要再给徐仁宇做一顿更好吃的饭，争取睡到沙发上——陆东植闭上眼睛打了个呵欠，为自己定下了新一天的目标。

宽敞的住宅对于徐仁宇而言原本只是个舒适的休息场所，只有密室承载了他隐秘的爱好，还算有趣，但当其中多了一个陆东植之后，整栋房子似乎都变得鲜活起来，如同灰白调的画面渗入了色彩。  
以往他对于徐家的聚餐兴趣寥寥，却也会打叠精神，如同奔赴一场战斗，而自从前一阵徐志勋骚扰员工还大闹公司大堂而被“发配”，聚餐就变得越发安静无聊，而如今想到在家里可以逗弄陆东植，聚餐却只能对着一家子虚伪又愚蠢的面具，或许还要配合会长茹毛饮血，徐仁宇差点就不想去了，总归惦记着集团的实权，清楚时机未到，才算有了一点动力。  
他很想一回家，打开门就能直接看到陆东植，体验一下幼鹿兴奋地冲到门口迎接他的感觉，却在左思右想了一分钟后，选择按习惯把青年锁进密室。

陆东植坐在密室的书桌上，百无聊赖地数着房间中武器的数量和种类。他不喜欢武器，武器象征着脆弱，令他联想起不好的事情——事故、凶杀、鲜血、死亡，每个概念都熟悉又陌生，他直觉自己消失的记忆中也不存在相关经验，却又莫名地感到亲切。  
真希望仁宇能早点回来啊，陆东植歪着头，盯着墙上的动物标本，脚尖虚踩着地面，另一条腿则在空中轻轻晃着，被捆了三天后终于获得解放，他很享受这一点自由。

就在无聊到要开始数动物标本的毛有几根时，陆东植听到了密室门滑开的些微声响，他惊喜地跳起来，转身几步跑到了入口，对着西装革履的徐仁宇露出了真心的微笑：  
“仁宇！欢迎回家！”

“……啊啊，我回来了。”  
徐仁宇怔了两秒才想起该怎么回答，他不动声色地点头，抬手掐了掐陆东植弹性良好的脸蛋，看到青年皱起鼻子，故意装出不满的神情，对上他的视线，却很快变回了柔软的笑容。  
他不记得有谁真心地欢迎过自己回家，之前几天陆东植说“你回来了”已经让他胸中温暖，刚才那一声“欢迎回家”则如小猫爪子一样挠得他心头酥酥痒痒。  
“仁宇，这个房间好无聊，我们快出去吧。我给你做饭，保证比昨天还好吃。”  
陆东植本来就粘徐仁宇，这正闲得要命的时候见男人出现，更是加倍感激，眨巴着眼睛求恳。  
“我吃过饭了。”  
想起半小时前刚吞下的生肉，徐仁宇不禁蹙眉，发现陆东植脸上的笑容转淡，却忽然有点后悔说了实话。  
陆东植点头，有些遗憾今天没机会做饭玩了，望着徐仁宇略显阴郁的表情，又忍不住多嘴了一句：  
“哦……那仁宇是没吃到喜欢的东西吗？”  
他不用吃饭，但也懂得美食对人的意义，男人这个苦瓜脸明显是没吃到好东西。  
“……算是吧。”  
徐仁宇不想回答，他拍了下青年的肩膀，示意对方和自己一起往外走，却听陆东植又说道：“仁宇，你喜欢什么，我都可以学着做的，你不用勉强吃自己讨厌的东西。”

徐仁宇开始觉得陆东植不仅是自己的幻觉，还是那种寂寞久了的独身男性会忍不住臆想的“田螺姑娘”，他的嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下，一瞬间想要否定这个可能性，想办法让陆东植消失。

他不应该需要任何人。会迎接他回家的漂亮青年的确美好，却似乎同时也映出了他的欲望和弱点，都是些作为“捕食者”不应有的东西。  
然而，他实际上却只模糊地“嗯”了一声，伸手拽住了陆东植的胳膊，把人拖出了密室，甚至都没舍得太用力，只怕弄疼了这头如同幻想生物一样的幼鹿。

虽然没能为徐仁宇再做一次饭，陆东植为今天设定的另一个目标却超额完成了。

他脱掉了毛衣衬衫和牛仔裤，只穿着短袖的贴身T恤和内裤，露出修长而有匀称肌肉的肢体，趴在徐仁宇软硬适中的豪华大床上，如同一个第一次进游乐园的孩子。若不是记得在床上应该休息，又怕吵到徐仁宇后会被男人扔回密室，都要忍不住打滚转圈了。  
徐仁宇靠坐在床头，侧头看着趴在床上，看起来随时都会爬起来把床垫当蹦蹦床用的陆东植，忍不住伸手抚上了对方线条优美的腰部，轻轻蹭了两下。

“唔？！……仁宇？”  
陆东植正借着床头台灯的暖光研究枕套上的暗纹，感觉腰上一热，不由得扭头去看徐仁宇。男人的体温比他高一些，隔着衣服也能感觉出对方手掌的形状。  
“我要关灯了。老实睡觉，否则……”  
对方清澈的目光让徐仁宇回过神来，收回了手。他绷紧了脸，视线却不知该往哪里放，他见过不少上佳的肉体，看到青年的细腰翘臀，却感觉有些口干舌燥，只好压低声音掩饰，余光扫过几分钟前他重新扣回对方腕上的手铐，心跳不由得加快了不少。  
“嗯，我会好好睡觉的，”  
发觉男人的眼神比平时暗了几分，陆东植连忙点头，一面翻身准备钻进被窝，却发现徐仁宇还在盯着自己看，  
脑海中自然地浮现出一条常识——住在一起的人在入睡前会暂时道别，祝福对方一夜安宁。  
陆东植没有多想，转头凑了过去，唇瓣在徐仁宇的侧脸上轻轻一碰，柔声道：  
“晚安，仁宇，做个好梦。”

7

第一次享受到床铺的陆东植做了个支离破碎的梦。  
梦中他遇见了几个面目模糊的人，他们似乎都是陆东植工作中的前辈，有的很和善，耐心地教导他人类生活的常识；有的脾气急躁，骂他反应慢，遇事不懂变通；还有的偷偷带他去上级禁止去的地方，告诉他遇到不高兴的事时记得要散散心。  
然而自己和前辈们究竟在做什么工作，梦中的陆东植却好像也都不太清楚，他回忆起了几个关键词，比如“调查”“事故”“一个礼拜”，却始终无法将各项内容联系成一个整体。  
记忆的碎片令他隐隐感到不安，似乎自身于人世只是彻底的过客，当重拾身份时，就必须告别现在的生活，告别他唯一记得的人——徐仁宇。

徐仁宇提前一小时到了公司，靠在天台的栏杆上吹风。  
他昨夜睡得极好，醒来时发现自己把陆东植抱在怀里，也只愣了不到十秒就回过神来，默默地下床洗漱，甚至还镇定地为青年泡了一杯咖啡。  
他不喜欢心神系于他人的感觉，只好对自己说陆东植很可能只是幻觉，说不定今天回去就不见了……然后他发现自己的心突然提到了嗓子眼，几乎想要砸烂天台上的所有花盆。

回到办公室，徐仁宇取出联络特殊人物的手机，拨通了朴武硕的电话。他三言两语说明需要再一次清查陆东植的所有相关讯息，正准备约碰头时间和地点，却听只认钱的私家侦探阴恻恻地笑道：  
“徐理事，我有个能赚大钱的机会，您愿不愿意帮个忙？”

陆东植坐在玄关的地板上，膝盖上放着徐仁宇前天晚上随手扔给他的财经杂志，有一搭没一搭地读着，手上依旧戴着手铐，正等着房子的主人回家。  
今天他醒来时徐仁宇已经出门了，他先是有些失落，意识到男人没把自己关回密室后心情便大为好转，等到发现厨房的吧台上有一杯凉掉的卡布奇诺，就高兴得直接跳了起来。

“啊，仁宇——”  
门锁咔嚓一响，外面的阳光猛地洒了进来，陆东植眯着眼，试着站起身，感觉徐仁宇高大的身材挡住了光线，才要说“欢迎回家”，小腿却被男人狠狠地踢了一脚，痛得他又跌坐下去，来不及吃惊，就感觉衣领被一把薅住，下巴也被勾起，徐仁宇英俊却冷漠的脸几乎占满了他的视野。  
“怎，怎么了，仁宇？”  
陆东植被吓懵了，徐仁宇虽然一直拘束他，但从来没打过人，而男人的手滑向脖子，又缓缓收紧的动作让他几乎要自觉地屏住呼吸。  
掌心下幼鹿的脉搏有些快，每一下搏动都摩擦着徐仁宇的神经，他注视着陆东植惊惶却澄澈的双眼，喘着气，咬住后槽牙逼自己冷静了下来：  
“……我有事要处理，你待在卧室里，不许出来。”  
朴武硕那个杂碎居然搜罗到凶案的证据来敲诈他，已经令人不悦，而他竟也没有能立刻让对方闭嘴的方法，就越发恼火，虽然略一细想就知道陆东植和此事无关，还是难免迁怒。  
“嗯、嗯……我明白了。”  
看到男人额头青筋暴突，目光中怒火灼人，陆东植也不敢问究竟出了什么事，只是连忙点头，指尖在掉落在一旁的杂志上划拉着，想着等过一会，徐仁宇平静下来再说才好。  
“乖乖的待着，不要想着逃跑。”  
半是警告，半是抚慰地拍了拍青年的脸颊，徐仁宇说完便把人架了起来，揽着对方的腰，往卧室方向走了过去，他的视线拂过陆东植腕上的手铐，忽然感到一阵安心。

8

失忆的第五天晚上，陆东植独自睡在了徐仁宇卧室的床上。  
男人不知为何重新捆住了他的双腿，绳子陷进了他光洁的肌肤，勒得比以前都紧。徐仁宇甚至要把他的手反剪着铐起，还是他软磨硬泡求了半天，才作罢了。  
陆东植猜不出徐仁宇究竟遇上了什么事，只觉得恐怕和对方之前犯下的杀人案脱不了干系——不让他进密室，肯定是因为要动用密室里的东西，挂满墙面的冷热兵器每一样都足够致命，不知道这回又是哪个人会遭殃。  
他早就知道徐仁宇是个连环杀手，如今也并不觉得恶心或害怕，只是有一种奇特的预感，仿佛自己也会卷入其中。

以为自己会失眠的陆东植顺利地沉入了梦乡，还多捡回了几份记忆片段。  
他记得自己似乎从未有过童年，而是直接就“是”现在这个模样；他记起自己好奇地走在街头，看着熙熙攘攘的人群，为自己能混入其中却不被发现而感到得意；他记得某个深夜，他站在未完工的大楼天台上，目击了一起凶案……

中午十二点的阳光有些晃眼，寒风却吹得刚出门的陆东植忍不住打了个哆嗦，虽然明白用处不大，他还是拽了拽外套的领口，希望能挡一挡寒气。  
昨天徐仁宇后半夜才回了卧室，天一亮就出门了，把他一个人扔在家里，却还算体贴地拆开了他腿上的绳子……虽然，对于陆东植而言，绳子、手铐和锁死的门，全都没有意义。  
他隐约记起了自己的身份，一个新人“死神”，却又有些难以置信，他的确缺乏一些生理需求，不太像个活人，但要立刻接受什么“调查人类是否适合意外身亡的死神”的设定，还是有点困难。  
陆东植目前唯一确信的就是他依然要跟着徐仁宇，不论自己是人是鬼还是死神。他不知印象中一个礼拜的调查期间是否属实，如果是真的，他能陪着徐仁宇的时间就只有不到两天了，而万一他真是“死神”，就需要在期限前提交报告，决定男人的生死。  
他和徐仁宇同居了五天，从被关在密室中的囚徒变成了可以一起做饭吃饭，睡在一张床上的关系，好像知道了不少，却又从来都看不懂男人眼中的情绪，似乎什么也不知道。他不愿想象自己能决定对方的命运，但如果真的要做出选择，陆东植必须给出一个自己和对方都能认可的答案。  
所以他选择出门去找徐仁宇，即使猜到今天男人会是精神变态杀人魔，而并非昨天早上会为他泡咖啡，今天清晨犹豫了五分钟后还是为他解了绑，总是警告他不要跑的人。

躲在旧工厂门外不远处的灌木丛后，陆东植咽了咽口水，紧张地注视着工厂门口的豪华轿车旁身材高大，穿着风衣，一副悠然自得模样的男人。  
他出门后去了大韩证券，原本担心会不会跑空，却正好看到徐仁宇驱车离开，赶忙打了车跟上，到了地方赶紧躲了起来，生怕被发现。  
陆东植可以预想到接下来大概会发生什么，他不太想看徐仁宇杀人，却还是努力睁大了双眼，不允许自己错过一丝真相。

一辆半旧的黑色轿车开了过来，停在了豪华轿车十几米开外的地方。一名体格颇为健硕的中年男子下了车，看见徐仁宇，双方各自会意地点头，都向工厂内走了过去，中间隔着足有五米的距离，几乎是平行地迈过了门槛，男子似乎什么都没拿，徐仁宇却提了一个塞得满满的行李箱。  
陆东植迟疑着，不知是否应该直接跟过去，他怕被发现，又有点畏惧可能看到的景象。想起记忆中第一次见到徐仁宇时，自己还对凶案现场满心好奇，陆东植不禁露出了苦笑，那也算是一种初生牛犊不怕虎吧，尽管他现在怕的不是血腥或凶杀。

他等了两分钟，才鼓起勇气，注意着对面的状况，快步跑了过去，到了门口附近，又蹑手蹑脚地摸了进去，快速地找到了掩体，屏住呼吸，静静地观察了一场敲诈勒索犯被谋杀的戏码。

徐仁宇放下箱子，打开拉链，退开了几步，示意中年男子上前验收，一切都进行得安静而顺利，直到男子从兜中掏出了貌似录音笔和U盘的东西，扔在离徐仁宇几米开外的地面上，转身拉着行李箱准备离开。  
徐仁宇没有去拾东西，他假装慎重地慢慢挪步，却在中年男子暂时放松警惕的一瞬暴起，转眼间就扑到了对方身边，刺出了致命的一刀。  
男子明显没有料到徐仁宇会痛下杀手，在被刺穿腹部要害时发出了类似青蛙被掐住时的声音，比本人倒下时身体砸在水泥地面上的声响还要小。

陆东植抿着唇，借着高处窗户泻下的阳光，看着徐仁宇手法娴熟地清理完现场又离开，不知为何感到鼻子发酸，眼眶也湿润起来。  
他第一次直面了意外死亡，闻到了致死的血的气味，确认了徐仁宇是个杀人不眨眼的精神变态，以及自己大概有99.9%的可能性，就是一个可以判定人类生命是否应当终结的死神。  
他看见一个曾经在梦中出现过的，白领打扮的男人突然现身，面无表情地检查过中年男子的尸体，又无声无息地消失在门外。  
那是曾经教育他要学会散心的前辈。

9

徐仁宇在公司捱到下午5点才回了家。  
其实他在处理掉朴武硕后就想直接回家，他很兴奋，想要一个人静一静，更想快点见到陆东植，那个突然出现在他生活中，完美而天真得不像活人的青年。  
但是他压抑住了欲望，又勤勤恳恳地工作了半天，才开车回家，就像是一个完全正常的金融精英。  
或许做个正常的证券集团高管也不错，徐仁宇一面踩下油门，一面想。

“东植？”  
开门进屋，徐仁宇预想着幼鹿会在门口等他，或是急匆匆地跑来，不顾手腕的拘束就要扑进他的怀里，却只看到空荡荡的玄关，橙红的阳光照出了几天没擦的鞋柜上的灰尘，他不悦地拧起了眉头，脱下外套，换了鞋，快步向屋内走去。

推开客厅虚掩的门，徐仁宇终于见到了惦记了一天的幼鹿，而眼前的景象却让他有些气血翻涌：  
陆东植躺在沙发上睡得正香，只穿了T恤和牛仔裤，夕阳为他的脸上添了一抹红晕，他匀称的长腿舒展着，光裸的脚丫一只搭在扶手上，一只轻踩在沙发旁的地毯上，手腕却还被银色的手铐束缚着，像是在证明他一直都在徐仁宇的掌控之中。

徐仁宇站在沙发旁，低头盯着陆东植看了许久，终于俯下身去，吻住了青年。他听到对方的呼吸变得急促，口中漏出了呻吟，却丝毫没有抵抗的动作，柔软的唇瓣比前天晚上碰在脸颊上还要诱人，于是他毫不客气地伸出舌头撬开了青年的牙齿，一点点纠缠着攻城略地，像是贪恋甘露般吸吮对方的津液，像是品尝生命一样咀嚼着陆东植的味道。

“啊……仁宇、呜……”  
陆东植趴在沙发上，牛仔裤已经被拉到了小腿上。他不太明白男人在对他做什么，虽然学习过有关接吻的常识，也知道互有好感的人类间会发生关系，却没想到自己会成为其中的一方，自然更不了解细节。  
“乖，放松，很快就舒服了。”  
将幼鹿压在身下，徐仁宇一手扣住对方的腰，一手为青年做着准备，却只匆匆搅了几下就忍不住拉下了腰带，他等不及了，只想要彻底拥有陆东植。理智告诉他恐怕没有任何手段能留下一个幻想生物，他只好选择了自己知道的最为直观而深入的方法。  
“嗯、嗯……唔、哈啊……”  
身后挤进来滚烫的异物，陆东植反射性地绷紧了身体，他不会真正受伤，但也有痛觉，陌生而灼热的感触让他疼出了眼泪，却又按照男人的要求尝试放松，他不知道放松为什么就能舒服，但他想满足徐仁宇的所有愿望。  
“东植、嗯……东植……”  
湿热紧致的感触令徐仁宇忘记了该说什么，只能反复唤着青年的名字。他不是花花公子，但也有年龄相应的经验，却从未有过现在这样水乳交融的愉悦，这其中掺杂了征服感和占有欲，以及很多他不懂，也不愿去细想的情绪。

客厅中的声响由一开始的衣物摩擦和轻声呻吟渐渐变成了喘息、水声和肢体交缠的交响，在夕阳隐没，房间中慢慢渗入皎洁的月光后，又回响出甜腻的抽泣和抚慰的低语。  
唯一贯穿始终的，是手铐偶尔发出的叮当响声。

在体验到几乎淹没意识的快感时，陆东植终于彻底哭出了声。  
他可以跑掉，人类无法真正困住一个死神，然而听着耳边男人低沉嗓音念着自己的名字，他就被偷去了反抗的念头，只能模糊地哼哼着回应，当感觉到徐仁宇释放在自己的体内，温热的液体灌进甬道，浸染进身体，他听到沙哑得不像自己的声音呢喃道：  
“仁宇、嗯……我想，和你在一起……”

10

捡到陆东植的第七天早上，徐仁宇收回了挂在对方腕上的手铐。  
他坐在沙发上，心满意足地把青年圈在怀里，一手梳理着对方柔顺的卷发，欣赏着阳光映出的浅棕色和几缕金色，亲了亲对方的额头，问道：  
“东植，等一会午饭想吃什么？”

早间新闻报道了警方神速破案的好消息，那个没品味的模仿犯已经被捕，并且在诸多铁证下承认了“之前的所有罪行”，令民众紧张了若干天的捕食者杀人魔就此归案，大快人心。  
尽管还有朴武硕那一桩事情没有完全了结，徐仁宇还是放松了不少，他自信没有人能从干净的现场找到线索，更何况贪婪的前刑警还另有不少仇家，每个都比他更适合成为杀人凶手。  
“东植有喜欢的东西，就点外卖，或者我们一起做饭……以后每天都可以这样。”  
目光一寸寸扫过怀中幼鹿精致的脸蛋，徐仁宇的眼中不由得映出了笑意。他其实有点想带青年出门，大概是要炫耀一下恋人的虚荣心，但同时升起的，对于陆东植会被外人看到的愤怒和嫉妒打消了这个幼稚的念头。  
他决定今后也都要把幼鹿锁在身边，一个出现在他卧室中，只记得他的俊美青年，或许正是上天弥补给他的礼物。

…………  
“东植，这个主教你是不要了吗？你这样，我让几子都输不了啊。”  
“……哎？”  
听到男人带着笑意的揶揄，陆东植回过神来，发现自己侧坐在徐仁宇的腿上，而面前的茶几上则摆着一副国际象棋。他下意识地望向窗外，却见天已黑透了，墙上的挂钟指向晚九点，他明明刚才还在和徐仁宇一起吃午饭，现在却已经在跟男人学下棋，还连输了三局。  
第一次和徐仁宇一整天都泡在一起，陆东植对于时间的感觉都混乱了，这十几个小时似乎比他之前过的所有日子都漫长，却又短的如同一刹那，转瞬即逝。  
“怎么，累了？”  
幼鹿迷迷糊糊的模样令徐仁宇不禁莞尔，他放下棋子，抬手在青年的鼻梁上刮了一下。他对于反应慢的人向来缺乏耐心，但现在失忆的幼鹿却只让他觉得可爱。  
“仁宇，我……”  
挂钟的分针一格一格地前进着，陆东植张了张嘴，却什么也没说出来。他再过三小时就要提交报告，选择“可”或“放行”，决定男人是否适合意外死亡，他很想向徐仁宇坦白一切，却也猜得到再犯规的惩罚恐怕不止是短期失忆。  
“东植？”  
“我、我们睡觉吧，我想多和仁宇，待一会……”  
眼见男人的目光掺上了一丝疑惑，陆东植不敢再拖，他勉强挤出笑容，大着胆子扭头凑了过去，学着今天上午徐仁宇教他的方法，吻住了对方的唇，舌尖轻舔，勾引着男人开始深吻。  
“嗯、东植……哈……学得可真快。”  
幼鹿意外的热情令徐仁宇有些措手不及，却也颇为享受，他牢牢扣住青年的腰，舌头探入了对方的口腔，蹭着对方的上颚，转眼间就夺回了主动权。  
“唔……仁宇……”  
陆东植闭紧了双眼，轻喘着努力回应男人的攻势。他退缩了，决定将秘密藏起，不仅是担心惩罚，更因为害怕徐仁宇会讨厌他，毕竟没有活人会喜欢死神。  
他不明白自己为什么会这样想，更不愿明白，只想让时间停止在这一秒，让他可以做一个忘记了所有，只记得自己的名字和徐仁宇的年轻“人”。

11

大韩证券集团常务理事徐仁宇的生活十分平静。

他的草包弟弟在国外乐不思蜀，一副要玩到天荒地老的架势，而一直偏心徐志勋的会长或许也终于认清了现实，在半年前明确表示要让大儿子接班，其中一部分经营实权的移交已经在这几个月间完成，而徐仁宇也用成绩证明父亲的选择是正确的。

平淡的生活需要刺激，徐仁宇早就有远超任何娱乐项目的方法——杀人，却在一年前左右忽然对这一活动失去了兴趣。  
他记录“捕食”经历的日记本曾经丢失过一次，找了一阵没有结果，只好放弃了，孰料日记本之后却突然冒了出来，于某天清晨原封不动地出现在了他住处门外的台阶上。  
监控录像显示当天晚上没有人来过徐仁宇家，日记本像是被某种不可视的存在取走，又物归原主。

找回日记本的那一天，徐仁宇对杀人丧失了兴趣。  
他仔细地重新阅读了自己的笔记，在脑海中重现了每一起案件，却惊讶地发现自己虽然兴奋，却没有“再来一次”的冲动。  
的确，让对方“自杀”的安排以及收集指纹这两点颇有趣味，但也不过如此，没有必要反复冒险追求，尤其是在所谓的“捕食者”杀人魔已经入狱的状况下。

虽然没有证据，但徐仁宇觉得自己似乎找到过远比这种单纯把戏有趣的某样东西，或者某个人。

徐仁宇开始做梦，一些以前从未有过的，关于日常琐事的断断续续的梦。  
梦中他身边有一名俊美的青年，清纯的学生打扮，跟他唠叨着类似于这次炒菜盐放多了，下次会更好吃之类的事情，他好像有点烦，又好像有点听不够；他会从背后将青年牢牢抱住，嗅着对方颈间的青草香，抚摸对方的柔韧的肢体，用指尖拨弄锁住青年双手的银色手铐。  
对，梦中他囚禁了青年，经常把人关进密室，不仅用手铐，有时还会取出绳索捆住青年修长的双腿，而对方总是无比宽容地接受他的一切行为，从不挣扎，甚至会主动回应他的吻乃至更亲密的举动。

徐仁宇觉得青年就是他字面意义上的梦中情人。

每当从有青年的梦中醒来，徐仁宇总难免怅然若失，当然他过不了两分钟就会清醒过来，划分出现实和梦境的界线。  
他连青年的名字都不知道，怎么可能找到对方呢。  
然而，每当有女性向他或大胆或委婉地示好时，徐仁宇的脑海中便会自动地浮现出青年的身影，即使只是朦胧的轮廓，也能令他眼前鲜活的美人一瞬间黯然失色。  
他觉得自己的梦中情人恐怕还挺能吃醋的。

徐仁宇自然没有向任何人提起过自己放弃了杀人的业余爱好以及有了个梦中情人的事情，他勤恳地工作，令大韩证券业绩稳步提升，一天一天度过充实而平静的生活，有时他会困惑于自己这突兀的转变，一个精神变态连环杀人犯，怎么会变成一个只在打猎时才会开枪的正常人呢？  
他百思不得其解，密室中的收藏在他眼中依然优美，刀、枪、斧的手感还是不差，他并不后悔杀人，也没有什么负罪感，他只是无法再通过凌虐可怜虫们获得之前那样极致的满足和快感。  
即使是那样的满足与快感，似乎也比不上在梦中拥抱那位漂亮青年时的鱼水交融与心满意足。  
徐仁宇想，大概自己只是从A类精神变态转化成了B类精神变态，表征大相径庭，本质依旧与众不同。

日历又翻过了两年，一个春风吹拂的早上，徐仁宇按习惯出门晨跑，完成五公里的定额后便改为慢走以放松肌肉，却在晨间公园的林荫下瞥见了一个异常熟悉，熟悉得令他心跳加速、口干舌燥的身影。

“陆东植？”  
徐仁宇听到自己念出了一个陌生而动听的名字。他觉得这个名字很适合梦中的——也就是眼前的这名青年。

坐在长凳上的青年抬起头，阳光把他的卷发暖成了金棕色，他穿着白色的系扣外套，穿着蓝色牛仔裤和十分配套的球鞋，圆圆的眼镜让他看起来很年轻，像是个大学生。  
“仁宇？”  
青年一看到徐仁宇，脸上就露出了微笑，温软而灿烂，却又有一抹伤感。他直接叫出了男人的名字，站起身跑到了徐仁宇面前，深呼吸了一次，抿了抿唇，轻声问道：  
“我好想你，这次也可以让我跟着你吗？”

没有人能够拒绝自己的梦中情人，徐仁宇也不例外。  
“跟我回家，不许再逃跑了。”  
这次该做些什么，才能让陆东植永远留在自己的身边呢，他一边想，一边牵住了陆东植的手。


End file.
